SBF31 In CAW Wrestling
This article is about SBF31's history in CAW Wrestling. He is currently contracted with Extreme CAW Federation (ECF), where he appears as the characters Mr. Laspesa, The Amazing AJ, Insanio, and Fisk, with CAW Wrestling Society (CWS) under the name Andrew Brooks, with International Wrestling Allliance (IWA) under the names Fisk and Mr. Laspesa, and with YouTube Wrestling Federation (YWF) under the name Fisk. He formerly performed for Danger Zone Wrestling (DZW) under the name Andrew Brooks, for All-Star CAW Wrestling (ACW) under the name Fisk (previously Jason Fisk and Fink), and for Twenty Four Seven Wrestling (TFS) under the name Fisk. He is a 1 time World Champion in CAW Wrestling, winning the ACW North American Championship once. CAW Career 'Extreme CAW Federation (2012-present)' Mr. Laspesa: ECF Chairman (2012-present): Mr. Laspesa debuted at ECF The Beginning as the Owner, Chairman, and CEO of ECF. 'The Amazing AJ:' Mr. Money In The Bank, Feuding & Teaming With Insanio, Feud With Fisk (2013-present): At the first ECF event on YouTube, ECF The Beginning, The Amazing AJ, as a babyface character, competed in a Ladder Match for the ECF Intercontinental Championship against Jet Fusion in a losing effort. However, this match was later awarded Match of the Year at the ECF Extreme Awards. Despite being the top face of the company, the fans noticeably booed AJ during his entrance, which was noted by ECF Commentator Jared Extreme. At the inaugural episode of Death Row, The Amazing AJ continued his losing streak by losing to Phil Bradshaw in an Extreme Rules Match after being sent through a ladder and getting hit with a facewash. The next week, after hinting at a relationship with ECF Interviewer Trish Stratus, AJ confessed his feelings to Trish at a restaurant. Later that night, AJ picked up his first victory by defeating Barry Bones and qualifying for the Money In The Bank Ladder Match at ECF Money In The Bank. After the match, he shared a kiss with Stratus, solidifying their relationship. The following week he picked up another victory by defeating Jeff Hardy with Trish in his corner. The following week, AJ vowed to win the Money In The Bank Ladder Match this Sunday and said he's putting all of his focus on that match. Later that night he competed in a Fatal 4 Way Match that was won by Jeff Garnett that also included Aleki and Caius. At the ECF Extreme Awards, AJ took home the award for Match of the Year for his match with Jet Fusion at The Beginning. During the promo, it seemed as though AJ and Fusion had a newfound respect for each other, ending their feud. At Money In The Bank, The Amazing AJ won the Money In The Bank Ladder Match, defeating Edge, Aleki, Caius, Jeff Garnett, and Diego Montoya, and earning a shot at the ECF Undisputed Championship in the near future. The next night on Death Row, The Amazing AJ defeated Caius to win the ECF Lightheavyweight Championship, only to lose it seconds later to Matthew X due to the 24/7 rule on the title that night. Later that night, AJ began a feud with his brother Insanio after the two had a confrontation backstage. On the 1st episode of ECF Shock Zone, The Amazing AJ defeated his brother Insanio in a Tables Match after he hit a 5 Star Frog Splash through a table, as well as debuting a new theme and attire. On the following Death Row, AJ was named one of the participants in the Hardcore King of the Ring Tournament. He later lost to Brock Lesnar after getting hit with 3 Shooting Star Presses after breaking the Kimura Lock, and later brawled with Insanio backstage. Later on in the night, AJ debuted a new gimmick during a backstage promo with Insanio as he slowly began losing his mind and becoming more aggressive due to his feud with Insanio, and AJ challenged Insanio to a Steel Cage Match on the next Death Row. The following week, AJ defeated Insanio in a Blue Barred Steel Cage Match, but was beaten down by Insanio afterward. At Hardcore Kings, AJ defeated Road Dogg in Round 1 in the Hardcore King of the Ring Tournament, but lost to Insanio in Round 2, ending their feud. At the end of the match, AJ and Insanio were attacked by Fisk, starting a feud between AJ and Fisk. The next night on Death Row, AJ was defeated by Ben Castello, and afterwards after cutting a promo was once again attacked by Fisk, only to be saved by his brother Insanio, hinting at an alliance between the two. The following week, AJ and Insanio confirmed their alliance, adding AJ to The Sins, and AJ single-handedly defeated Kevin Nash and "King" Kevin Lennon of the cWo in a Tag Match (Insanio was injured at the beginning of the match). After the match, The Sins called out Fisk, and a 6-Man Tag Match between The Sins vs. Fisk & 2 partners of his choosing, which Fisk accepted. Fisk then sent out The Mean Street Mafia (Marco Gruber and Justice from ACW) to attack The Sins, making MSM vs. The Sins at Rumble or Riot. 'Insanio:' Tag Team and United States Champion, Face Turn (2012-present): At the first ECF event on YouTube, ECF The Beginning, Insanio, as a heel character, teamed with Ben Castello to defeat the ECF Tag Team Champions D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) and won the ECF Tag Team Championships. 2 weeks later on ECF Death Row, Insanio and Castello, now being called The Sins, defeated the team of Dan Thunder & Matt Viral to retain their championships. This sparked a feud between the two teams, and the next week, The Sins teamed with Jet Fusion in a losing effort against Thunder, Viral, and The Undertaker, ending the winning streak of The Sins. The following week, The Sins lost to The Rebel Republic (Chris Simmons and Steven Jones) and it was annonced that they will put their Tag Team Championships on the line against Thunder & Viral at ECF Money In The Bank. Later that night, Insanio joined Jared Extreme on commentary for the rest of the show. He acted as a tweener during commentary, mainly supporting heels, but sometimes faces as well. At the ECF Extreme Awards, The Sins won the award for Tag Team of the Year, with Insanio performing their acceptance speech, once again as a full-fledged heel. At Money In The Bank, The Sins lost to Dan Thunder & Matt Viral, ending their reign as Tag Team Champions. The next night on Death Row, The Sins gained a new manager in Jack Venom and Insanio defeated Jaden Jacob to become the first ever ECF United States Champion, also becoming the 1st Grand Slam Champion in the process. Later that night, Insanio began a feud with his brother The Amazing AJ after they had a confrontation backstage. Insanio once again joined the announcers booth in the main event of the night: Ben Castello vs. The Undertaker. On the 1st episode of ECF Shock Zone, Insanio lost to his brother The Amazing AJ in a Tables Match after getting hit with a 5 Star Frog Splash through a table. On the following Death Row, Insanio was named as a participant in the Hardcore King of the Ring Tournament and The Sins lost to Thunder & Viral once again in a match where if they won, they would receive a shot at the Tag Team Titles. Later that night, he brawled with The Amazing AJ backstage. The following week Insanio lost to AJ once again, this time in a Blue Barred Steel Cage Match. At Hardcore Kings, Insanio defeated Caius, The Amazing AJ, and Aleki in the 1st 3 rounds, but lost to David Sandmen in the finals. He received assistance from Fisk in Round 1 after he attacked Caius, but he and AJ were attacked by Fisk after their match, ending the feud between AJ and Insanio and hinting at a feud between Fisk and Insanio. The next night on Death Row, Insanio saved AJ from being attacked by Fisk, turning him into a tweener in the process and hinting at an alliance between AJ and Insanio. Later that night Insanio lost the United States title to Fisk after teaming with Lightheavyweight Champion Matthew X against Fisk and Caius in a Winner Takes All Tag Team Match. Before the match, Insanio smacked Fisk with his U.S. title, completing Insanio's face turn. The following week, AJ and Insanio confirmed their alliance, adding AJ to The Sins, and AJ single-handedly defeated Kevin Nash and "King" Kevin Lennon of the cWo in a Tag Match (Insanio was injured at the beginning of the match). After the match, The Sins called out Fisk, and a 6-Man Tag Match between The Sins vs. Fisk & 2 partners of his choosing, which Fisk accepted. Fisk then sent out The Mean Street Mafia (Marco Gruber and Justice from ACW) to attack The Sins, making MSM vs. The Sins at Rumble or Riot. 'Fisk:' Debut, Path of Destruction, Mean Street Mafia (2013-present): Fisk debuted on Episode 6 of ECF Death Row. Fisk's gimmick is based off of the character Bane from the movie The Dark Knight Rises. Fisk debuted as a twenner by accepting Barry Bones' open challenge, attacking Alejandro Rodriguez in the process, and defeated Bones in an Extreme Rules Match making him submit to the Fisk Lock. The following week Fisk opened the show demanding better competition and promising he will wreak havoc at ECF Hardcore Kings, and later on in the night quickly defeated Jaden Jacob after making him submit to the Fisk Lock. At Hardcore Kings, Fisk attacked Caius in Round 1, and Insanio and The Amazing AJ in Round 2, turning Fisk heel and starting a feud with both AJ and Insanio in the process. The following night on Death Row, Fisk attacked AJ once again after AJ's match with Ben Castello, but was chased out of the ring by Insanio. Later on in the night, Fisk teamed with Caius to defeat US Champion Insanio and Lightheavyweight Champion Matthew X in a Winner Takes All Tag Team Match and won the United States Championship in the process, his first ECF singles title. The following week, Fisk accepted The Sins' challenge for a 6-Man Tag Team Match at Rumble or Riot, with Fisk bringing out his old ACW stable The Mean Street Mafia (Marco Gruber & Justice) to attack The Sins. 'CAW Wrestling Society (2013-present)' Debut (2013-present): Andrew Brooks signed with CWS in January 2013 and was set to debut in CWS at the World War CPV, and would have competed in the 40 Man World War Match. CWS went on hiatus in February 2013, but Andrew is still contracted with the promotion when it makes its return. Although Andrew Brooks was scheduled to debut at World War in the World War Match, he did not debut during the event and was not in the match. CWS entered another hiatus in May 2013 after complaints from the roster about the inconsistant uploads. In July 2013, CWS made it's return and CWS Commentator Michael Outsider announced on Episode 13 of WarZone that Andrew Brooks will soon be making his debut. 'Danger Zone Wrestling (2013)' Scrapped Debut (2013): Andrew Brooks signed with the newly reformed DZW after CWS went on hiatus in February 2013. Andrew Brooks was one of the 10 CWS wrestlers personally signed by AJ Young to be in the promotion, along with Neith Hinton, Nate The Great, The 420 Goonie, Shawn Walsh, Caleb Blair, DeSean White, "Rudo" Lewis Stevens, Steve Parkinson, and Nathan Roberts. Andrew Brooks never had the chance to debut as DZW scrapped it's pilot episode, and decided to reboot with all original CAWs by AJ Young, essentially removing Andrew Brooks and the CWS wrestlers from the roster. 'All-Star CAW Wrestling (2013)' Debut, Mean Street Mafia (2013): "The Warrior Of The Shadows" Jason Fisk signed with ACW as a result of ECF's new partnership with the Pride CAW Wrestling Network. The gimmick of Jason Fisk is based off of the villain Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. In the weeks leading up to his debut, Fisk's name was mispronounced as "Fink" and was referred to as such by his stablemates, until his name was corrected on Episode 4 of Anarchy. Jason Fisk made his debut on the 4th episode of ACW Anarchy, being revealed as the 3rd member of the heel stable The Mean Street Mafia, and teamed with his stablemates Marco Gruber and Peter Gilmour in a winning effort against Marco Rose, Garnett Court, and D-Xtreme. His name was also simplified to simply "Fisk". At ACW's first CPV Blood Sport, Fisk cut a promo for the 1st time saying that he will wreak havoc on the roster during the show if Commissioner Jaden Anthony would not give him a match on the show. The Commisioner did not grant Fisk's request for a match on the show, and in retaliation, Fisk attacked ACW 24/7 Hardcore Champion Mr. Capitol backstage and knocked him out to win the 24/7 Hardcore Championship for the first time, Fisk's first title in ACW. Fisk's promos would later go on to be called some of the best in the entire company. Also during the show, 2 new members of the Mafia debuted in Mike and Greg Dawson. The following week on Anarchy, Fisk celebrated his title victory at Blood Sport and then beat down the #1 contender for the 24/7 Hardcore Title, Christopher Wonder backstage. During the main event, Fisk led an attack on ACW Global Champion Marco Rose during his title match with Peter Gilmour as The Mean Street Mafia beat down Rose. The next week on Anarchy after cutting a promo on his upcoming match later on in the evening, Fisk lost the 24/7 Hardcore Championship to "Rudo" Lewis Stevens after getting jumped, starting a feud with Rudo. Later on in the night, Fisk, along with Marco Gruber and "Justice" defeated La Familia and Rudo after Fisk hit a chokeslam on Youngblood. On the following episode of Anarchy, it was revealed Fisk had been drafted to ACW Wednesday Whiplash, which would take effect after Capitol Collision. Later on in the night, Fisk received a rematch for the now named ACW Intercontinental Championship against Rudo in a losing effort after getting hit with a Double Knee Drop. The following week on Anarchy, after cutting an angry promo directed at Rudo for rebranding the 24/7 Hardcore Title, Fisk defeated Rudo after hitting 3 Into The Darknesses. However, after the match he and Rudo were attacked by Seth McInerney, who Fisk attacked in his promo earlier in the night. At Capitol Collision, Fisk was unsuccessful in regaining the Intercontinental Title as Seth McInenerny snuck in the victory, ending the feud between the 3. Later on in the night, Team MSM consisting of Justice and The Dawson Brothers defeated Team ACW consisting of Team X-Tinction (Big Dwayne and D-Xtreme) and Screech to gain control of ACW Anarchy. Fisk then began a feud with Jackson Rellik on the ACW Facebook page, with Fisk calling Rellik a "Zombie Farmer joke" and Rellik mocking Fisk's catchphrase. On the following Anarchy, MSM named Craig Mack as the General Manager of Anarchy representing the Mafia. Later on in the night, Peter Gilmour kicked out Marco Gruber from the group due to multiple losses in recent weeks and had The Dawsons attack him, making Gilmour the leader of the Mafia. This was all done with Fisk not even in the building or with him aware of this. This caused tension between Fisk and the Mafia, with Fisk still showing some allegiance to Marco Gruber, showing signs of a face turn. Main Event Status, World Champion (2013)' '''On the inagural episode of the new ACW Whiplash, Fisk defeated Karl "Beard" Jamz and Jackson Relik to win the ACW North American Championship, his first world championship in ACW, as well as CAW wrestling in general. On the 10th episode of Anarchy, Fisk defeated ACW Global Champion Marco Rose in a Champion vs. Champion Match, and successfully defended his North American Title against "Rudo" Lewis Stevens immeadiatley after his match with Rose. After that match, both Jay Devine and Danny D proclaimed that Fisk is the most dominant wrestler in ACW, as well as turning once again into a full-fledged heel. After this episode, Anarchy and Whiplash both ended and ACW began Season 2, with their new show ACW Relapse. Due to this new season, all ACW titles (including Fisk's North American Title) were vacated, and the Mean Street Mafia effectively ended, and Fisk was announced as a participant in the gauntlet for the new ACW World Heavyweight Championship. On the inaugural episode of ACW Relapse, Fisk made it to the Final 2 in the ACW World Heavyweight Championship Gauntlet, but was unsuccessful in winning the title after Marco Rose hit him with The Franchise Way 3 times and pinned him to win the title. On July 20th, 2013, ACW was shut down due to personal issues involving an ACW higher-up and several past and present ACW Wrestlers. ACW was then turned into the IWA, with Fisk performing under the same persona. 'Twenty Four Seven Wrestling (2013) 'Planned Debut (2013): '''Fisk signed with Twenty Four Seven Wrestling (TFS). Fisk is using his gimmick from ACW in TFS. However TFS never got off the ground, leaving Fisk to never debut. 'International Wrestling Alliance (2013-present) 'Fisk:' Deep South CAW Wrestling Territory (2013-present): The IWA was formed as a result of ACW closing, and is considered a "reboot" of ACW. Fisk was immediatley signed to IWA due to his devotion to the ACW fed. Fisk will be competing in the Deep South CAW Wrestling (DSCW) territory of the IWA. Fisk soon began a feud with rookie "The KillaZombie" Tyrone White, with Fisk calling his gimmick a joke, similar to his feud with Jackson Rellik. On the 1st episode of DSCW, Fisk debuted as a heel as a heel competing in the DSCW Championship Scramble Match, but was unsuccessful as the match was won by Kevi Love. 'Mr. Laspesa:' Mountain Side CAW Wrestling General Manager (2013-present) Mr. Laspesa was announced by the IWA that he will be the General Manager of the Mountain Side CAW Wrestling territory after the previous GM Ameer McDermott dropped out. 'YouTube Wrestling Federation (2013-present)' ACW Original, Face Turn (2013-present): Fisk signed with the YouTube Wrestling Federation (YWF) after Marco Rose asked him to join the YWF. Fisk's gimmick will be a combonation of the ECF and ACW versions of the Fisk gimmick. Fisk will debut during Season 4 of YWF, and will compete on the new YWF brand, YWF Anarchy, which will feature ACW originals as well as the ACW Global title revived as the YWF Global Heavyweight Championship. During the build to YWF/ACW One Nite Only, AM Punk (formerly Ameer McDermott), Capitol Dude (formerly Mr. Capitol), and Karl Jamz revealed that they were sent by YWF Executive Vice President Carlton James to destroy ACW, and will kill ACW once and for all come One Nite Only. Fisk went on to challenge Captiol Dude for his YWF Internet Heavyweight Championship at the CPV to defend his company, turning face in the process. After Capitol "buried" Fisk in a promo, Fisk later posted a promo trashing Capitol Dude and embracing the fans, solidifying his face turn in the process. At One Nite Only, Fisk, debuting new attire, faced Captiol Dude for the YWF Internet Heavyweight Championship to a no contest, after Fisk broke the ring by superplexing Capitol Dude. After the match, both men were carried off on stretchers. In CAW Wrestling Extreme CAW Federation Wrestling: Finishing Moves: As The Amazing AJ: *''Point of No Return'' (Brainbuster) (2012-present) *Five Star Frog Splash (2012-present) As Insanio: *''Edge of Darkness (Sitout Facebuster) (2012-present) *Backstabber (2013-present) '''As Fisk:' *''Fisk Lock'' (Brock Lock) (2013-present) *''Into The Darkness'' (Gunnslinger) (2013-present) 'Signature Moves:' As The Amazing AJ: *Codebreaker (2012-present) *Underhook Piledriver (2012-2013) *Sunset Flip Powerbomb (2012-present) *Disaster Kick (2012-present) *Péle Kick (2012-present) *Alabama Slam (2012-present) *Pumphandle Slam (2013-present) (used as a tribute to Andrew "Test" Martin) *''AJ-O-Matic'' (Edge-O-Matic) (2013-present) *''Amazing Clash'' (Styles Clash) (2013-present) As Insanio: *Underhook Piledriver (2012-present) *Big Boot (2012-present) *''Shadow of Misfortune (Ankle Lock) (2012-present) *Running Splash (2012-present) *''The Sting ''(Running Pointed Elbow Drop) (2013-present) *Multiple Dropkick Variations (2013-present) '''As Fisk:' *Orton Backbreaker (2013-present) *Wasteland (2013-present) *Backpack Stunner (2013-present) *Belly To Belly Suplex (2013-present) *Pumphandle Slam (2013-present) *Running Big Boot (2013-present) 'CAW Wrestling Society:' Finishing Moves: *''The Experience'' (Brainbuster) (2013-present) *Liontamer (2013-present) 'Signature Moves:' *Neutralizer (2013-present) *Alabama Slam (2013-present) *Backstabber (2013-present) *Tiger Bomb (2013-present) 'All-Star CAW Wrestling/International Wrestling Alliance:' Finishing Moves: *''Into The Darkness (Gunnslinger) (2013-present) *''Fisk Lock ''(Brock Lock) (2013-present) '''Signature Moves:' *Orton Backbreaker (2013-present) *Wasteland (2013-present) *Chokeslam (2013-present) *''Claws of Justice'' (Two Handed Chokebomb) (2013-present) *Sidewalk Slam (2013-present) *Scoop Slam Followed By A Big Boot To A Sitting Opponent (2013-present) *''Air Fisk'' (Diving Splash, sometimes through a table) (2013-present) 'YouTube Wrestling Federation:' Finishing Moves: *''Into The Darkness (Gunnslinger) (2013-present) *''Fisk Lock (Brock Lock) (2013-present) Signature Moves: *Chokeslam (2013-present) *Superkick (2013-present) *Crossface (2013-present) *Superplex (2013-present) 'Managers:' *'Ben Castello '(Insanio/The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'Trish Stratus '(The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'Jack Venom' (Insanio) (ECF) *'Marco Gruber '(Fisk) (ACW/'ECF') *Peter Gilmour (Fisk) (ACW) *Mike Dawson (Fisk) (ACW) *Greg Dawson (Fisk) (ACW) *'Justice' (Fisk) (ACW/'ECF') *Craig Mack (Fisk) (ACW) *'Insanio' (The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'The Amazing AJ' (Insanio) (ECF) 'Nicknames:' *'"The Amazing One"' (The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"The Insane One'" (Insanio) (ECF) *'"The Face of ECF"' (The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"Mr. Money In The Bank"' (The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"The Warrior Of The Shadows" '(Fisk) (ECF/ACW/IWA/YWF) *'"The Shadow Warrior"' (Fisk) (ECF/ACW/IWA/YWF) *"The Monster" (Fisk) (ACW) *'"The Man With The Mask" '(Fisk) (ACW/IWA/YWF) *"The Most Dominant Wrestler In ACW" (Fisk) (ACW) *'"The Andrew Brooks Experience"' (Andrew Brooks) (CWS) *'"The Godfather"' (Fisk) (IWA) *'"ACW Original"' (Fisk) (YWF) *'"The Master of Darkness & The Ruler of The World"' (Fisk) (YWF) 'Stables and Tag Teams:' *'The Sins' (with Ben Castello) (Insanio/The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *Jack Venom Enterprises (with Jack Venom, Brock Lesnar, Aleki, and Ben Castello (former)) (Insanio) (ECF) *'Mean Street Mafia '(with Marco Gruber, Peter Gilmour (former), Mike Dawson (former), Greg Dawson (former), Justice, and Craig Mack (former)) (Fisk) (ACW/'ECF') 'Entrance Music:' *'"Corporate Ministry" '''by Jim Johnston (August 2012-present) (As Mr. Laspesa) (ECF) *"Enter Sandman (High-Pitched)" by Metallica (August 2012-November 2012) (As The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *"Enter Sandman" by Metallica (November 2012-February 2013) (As The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *'"Last Resort"' by Papa Roach (August 2012-present) (As Insanio) (ECF) *'"Last Resort/This Is A Test (Instrumental)" by Papa Roach and Jim Johnston (January 2013-present) (As Insanio while apart of The Sins) (ECF) *"Enter Sandman (Intro Cut)"' by Metallica (February 2013-present) (As The Amazing AJ) (ECF) *"Hell's Demon" by WWE Games Production Music (March 2013-July 2013) (As Fisk) (ECF) *'"Stupify (Instrumental)" by Disturbed (2013-present) (As Andrew Brooks) (CWS) *"Wake Up" by Rage Against The Machine (April 2013) (As Fisk while part of the Mean Street Mafia) (ACW) *"The Hellion/Electric Eye (Instrumental)"' by Judas Priest (April 2013-June 2013, July 2013-present)) (As Fisk) (ACW/'ECF'/YWF) *"What About Me?" by Jim Johnston (July 2013) (As Fisk) (ACW) *'"Blood" by Jim Johnston (July 2013-present) (As Insanio/The Amazing AJ while apart of The Sins) *"The Hellion/Electric Eye" by Judas Priest (August 2013-present) (As Fisk) (IWA) *"Sid Vicious Theme (with Fisk Intro)" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm (August 2013-present) (YWF) Championships and Accomplishments '''Extreme CAW Federation Wrestling (ECF) As The Amazing AJ: *ECF Lightheavyweight Championship (1 time) *2012 ECF Extreme Award: Match of the Year (Vs. Jet Fusion, ECF The Beginning) *ECF Money In The Bank Ladder Match Winner (1 time, current) 'As Insanio:' *ECF Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Ben Castello (1)) *ECF United States Championship (1 time) *2012 ECF Extreme Award: Tag Team of the Year (with Ben Castello) *ECF Triple Crown Champion *ECF Grand Slam Champion As Fisk: *ECF United States Championship (1 time, current) 'CAW Wrestling Society (CWS)' * 'Danger Zone Wrestling (DZW)' Never won any championships 'All-Star CAW Wrestling (ACW)' *ACW 24/7 Hardcore Championship (1 time) *ACW North American Championship (1 time) (Final Champion) 'International Wrestling Alliance (IWA)' * 'YouTube Wrestling Federation (YWF)' * 'Twenty Four Seven Wrestling (TFS)' Never won any championships